Power from Within
by missgwyneth
Summary: What'll happen when a certain Earth Guardian loses all her powers? C&C centered.
1. Chapter 1

**Power from Within**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything W.I.T.C.H. related in any shape or form.

**Summary:** What'll happen when a certain Earth guardian loses her powers? I'm going to have this take place after the episode G is for Garbage. & Of course, my main focus will be Cornelia and Caleb.

"Where am I?" a dazed earth guardian asked, her small voice echoing through the empty darkness. All of a sudden, the empty darkness shifted to a big forest.

"Cornelia! Help!"

Gasping, she swiveled towards the sound of the voice. Caleb was hanging high above her wrapped by long vines. She lifted her hands to control the green vines, but nothing happened.

"Cornelia!" Caleb yelled. She vainly tried to move the vines away from Caleb to no prevail. Giving up on that idea, she tried to fly over to him, but her wings wouldn't move. Tears gathered at her eyes in frustration. No matter what she did, Caleb was sinking into the vines quickly, until he finally disappeared into them.

Cornelia opened her mouth to yell, but no sound came out. She looked down at her body. It was no longer her guardian form, it was normal. She panicked; feeling like the darkness was closing in on her.

She shut her eyes tightly and when she finally opened them again, she saw Caleb's lifeless body at her feet. Her eyes widened and she dropped to her knees. Silent tears flowed out of her eyes.

The last thing she heard was the evil laughing of a woman…

"NO!"

Cornelia gasped for air, shooting up. She cried hot tears, relieved to be out of her dream. She wiped her tears and looked at her clock. It was only five in the morning. She felt her heart beat start to go back to normal pace.

She shut her eyes tightly. It was like a repeat of the time the guardians were all attacked in their dreams, but this time… She was helpless and no matter what she did, nothing worked.

Unable to bear it any longer, she pulled her blanket off of her sweaty body and trudged out of bed. She walked towards her window and pulled the shades, watching the sun slowly make its way up.

Sighing, she decided to get ready for her day; hours earlier than usual.

**TBC**

**((AN/** Alrighty, sorry for the short-ness, but I think it's the way with me and all my stories. I usually make the beginning short to see if it attracts people enough to continue it. Well let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Power from Within**

**Chapter2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything W.I.T.C.H. related in any shape or form.

**Summary:** What'll happen when a certain Earth guardian loses her powers? I'm going to have this take place after the episode G is for Garbage. & Of course, my main focus will be Cornelia and Caleb.

Cornelia yawned deeply, rubbing her eyes in a vain attempt to keep her eyes open. She tried to focus on the board and whatever the teacher was trying to teach, but her vision just got blurry. For some reason, Cornelia couldn't seem to remember exactly why she barely got a wink of sleep last night. As hard as she tried, she couldn't recall any of last night's dreams or thoughts. Yawning loudly once again, she avoided her friends questioning looks and stared down at her notebook. Before she knew it, the words got blurry and she felt herself drifting to sleep.

_"Where am I?" Cornelia heard herself say loudly. She looked down at her hands. Was she really her? What kind of dream was this? "Say good-bye…" a voice echoed through the darkness. She swiveled, trying to find the source of the voice. "Who..?"_

_"Good-bye…."_

Cornelia's eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head up from its position on top of her notebook. She disgustingly wiped a bit of drool at the side of her lips and looked around to see that class was just ending and all the students were gathering their things. She followed suit. The minute Cornelia stepped outside of the classroom, she felt a sharp pain in her side. Looking towards the source of the pain, she came face to face with Hay-Lin. "Ow, Hay-Lin. That actually hurt."

"Oops. Sorry Cornelia." Hay-Lin said apologetically. She clutched her books tighter to her chest. "But you were dozing off in class. What's wrong?"

Cornelia blinked wordlessly. Why exactly was she falling asleep everywhere? She couldn't seem to remember. "I don't know. I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night." She shrugged. "It's no big deal." She then spotted Caleb on the other end of the hall. "Let's go." She said, waving at Caleb and motioning for Hay-Lin to hurry. Hay-Lin shrugged off her worries and sprinted after Cornelia.

--

"I don't think I can handle this anymore." complained Cornelia, balancing on a ladder with a long streamer. She stepped down from the ladder and threw the streamers to the ground in anger. "Will, we NEED to do this with our powers."

After much resistance, Will finally agreed and brought out the Heart of Kandrakar. But just as she was about to say something, Cornelia cleared her throat loudly. "Um… You guys continue. I'll be, uh, right back." With that said, she basically ran out of the gym without so much as a second glance.

Cornelia leaned against the long row of lockers and sighed deeply. "Why did I run out like that?" she asked herself aloud. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she suddenly _feared_ turning into a guardian and using her powers. She shook her head roughly. "That's absurd." She chastised herself. Recollecting herself, she headed for the door out. She knew the girls could take care of the rest of the decorations. Why not head home and get an early start on getting ready?

"Today's going to be great." Cornelia smiled and walked out the door, a long breeze of fresh air trailing in where she left.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Once again, sorry for the short chapter. It's about 5am and I haven't gone to sleep yet. But I wanted to get the second chapter in ASAP just to let you all know I'm still alive. Thanks for reading! I'm open to suggestions and comments.


End file.
